1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a film rewind device in a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a device of this kind, the device disclosed in Japanese Utility Mode Publication No. 23010/1977 is known. This device is such that a rewind coupling is automatically brought into a cassette chamber by rewind operation so as to engage the cassette shaft, whereafter the engagement between the rewind coupling and the cassette shaft is maintained to permit film rewind to be accomplished.
However, this conventional device has suffered from the disadvantages that means for causing the rewind coupling to automatically engage the cassette shaft by rewind operation and means for maintaining such engagement are complicated and difficult to manufacture and that the manufacturing cost thereof is high.